Merle's Angel
by felicia2235
Summary: Merle/Beth One shots. If you dont like dont read. each one will be different and will be Mature content as always. Rude reviews will be deleted.
1. Chapter 1

***I'm going to try my own Merle/Beth one shots. I love reading the ones done by the amazing writers on here already. If you haven't read any go check out SOA loving mom and Athlete girl. Their stories are amazing. So since I'm addicted to their one shots I figured I'd try my own. They probably won't be anywhere near as good as theirs but what the hell I'm going to try any ways. These will be mature content and could come anywhere within the TV series. Merle will stay alive in these stories and Beth will be 21 here. I will not accept rude reviews so if you plan to leave those just know they will be deleted and the story will continue. I might take request if you want to send them. I don't own anything that has to do with the walking dead.***

_Story one. Merle can love._

_"This one will take place in the prison. Merle is staying with them now and so are the Woodbury people. Beth and Merle have an established relationship here."_

Merle sighed as the prison came into view. He and his brother had been hunting for the last two days and he was exhausted and he wanted to see is little angel badly. He and Beth had been a thing for the last few months since Daryl saved his ass from his suicide mission with the govenor and Beth patched him up. He was her first and she was the first women to ever make him want to have an actual relationship. At first he didn't think he'd be good at it and he still questioned himself. But if his brother and Carol could be happy together then he figured he'd give this relationship thing a chance and so far he was happy for the first time in as long as he could remember. He had his brother, people that he mostly liked and now got along with. He was drug free and he had a good woman warming his bed every night. Life couldn't get any better.

"Come on. Let's get you back to Beth." His brother teased and Merle flipped him the bird with his only hand as they drug the deer they caught towards the gates. Rick and Carl met them at the first gate and helped them bring the deer up to the main level where most everyone else was mulling around outside doing various activities.

Merle looked around and narrowed his eyes when he didn't see Beth. He saw her sister who wasn't a big fan of his and her father sitting with one of the older women from Woodbury, Glenn was there and so were most everyone else. Even Daryl's pregnant wife Carol was there to greet them but no Beth.

"Rick. Where's Beth." Merle ask and everyone went silent and his stomach flipped.

"She. Ah. She went on a run." Rick said and knew this was going to be bad.

"SHE WHAT?" Merle yelled and most everyone took a step back from him in their anger. Merle was not someone you wanted to mess with neither was his brother.

"Merle." He heard Maggie say from his right. Turning he leveled her with a glare and to her credit she didn't flinch back. Glenn did but she didn't.

"We ran out of baby stuff. And with Carol and I pregnant and most the Woodbury coming down with the flu and you two gone we didn't have many options. She was the only other one beside Sherry that knew what we needed for the sick and the babies. So Beth, Sherry, Tyreese and Mark went on the Run yesterday." Maggie told him and he paled.

"You let her go on a run with Sherry?" Merle hissed to Rick who frowned.

"Yeah why?" He ask and Merle groaned.

"Because Beth and Sherry have been fighting since those lazy asses from Woodbury joined us. Beth caught her trying to sneak into my cell one night not knowing that Beth had moved in with me. Her and Beth had words but she anit let up. She wants me told Beth that she'd get me one day and that Beth wouldn't be women enough to keep me interested." Merle told them and Rick frowned.

"Why didn't she say anything?" Hershel ask and Merle rolled his eyes.

"Because since that bitch came here with her medical experience you all act like she shit's out gold nuggets or something. Beth didn't think you'd believe her so she said to just wait and see if Sherry did anything bad enough to gain your attention. So far she's been quite. Staying away from me since I threatened to feed her to the walkers. She's just been giving Beth a hard ass time." Merle told them and they all realized they were right. They were so happy to get another person in the prison that knew medical shit that they didn't even pay attention to see if she was a good person or not.

"We're sorry Merle. Your right we haven't been paying attention to her like we should. When she comes back I'll talk with her." Rick told him.

"If Beth comes back with a hair out of place you and me are going to have problems officer." Merle told Rick who nodded praying that Beth came back in one piece or they'd have a pissed off Redneck on their hands.

Maggie sat back the rest of the day and watched Merle pace back and forth. He had helped Daryl cut the meat and store it and now he was waiting on her sister to get back and Maggie could now see how much he actually cared for her and she groaned. She didn't want to like Merle but damn it if he wasn't making her like him a little with how protective he was of Beth.

"You see now why I didn't protest their relationship now Maggie?" Hershel ask when he saw Maggie now understood. Nodding she walked up and stood by the gate with Merle.

"Come to yell at me more farm girl." Merle ask her and she shook her head.

"No. I get it now. You love her. Right?" she ask him and he frowned thinking it over.

"Yeah. I guess I do. Never loved a women before and the only other person I ever loved was my brother. I guess this is love isn't it?" Merle said and she nodded.

"She's all you think about? You'd die to keep her alive and you'd kill anyone that tries to take her from you?" Maggie ask and he nodded.

"Damn right." Merle told her and she smirked.

"Then you love her." Maggie replied and they went back to watching the dirt road waiting for the others to come back.

A little while later Daryl came and joined them standing there watching and the others in their cell block stayed outside as well. All waiting to see if they would return.

"CAR." Carl yelled from the tower and they saw he was right. One of their cars was speeding down the road. Two of the Woodbury boys opened the gate and let them in and Merle's heart dropped. There was only three in that car and Beth wasn't one of them.

"Rick." Tyreese said when he got out of the drivers seat. Merle by passed Sherry's smiling ass and grabbed the big black guy by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the car.

"Where is Beth?" Merle growled and Ty gulped.

"She didn't make it Merle." Sherry said from his side laying a hand on his arm acting like she gave a shit.

"WHAT." He hissed in her face and she took a step back. He let go of Tyreese when Rick and Daryl pulled him back.

"What happened Ty?" Rick ask as Glenn comforted both Maggie and Hershel.

"Everything was going great. We hit the first town no problem got everything we could find but we still needed to hit that hospital for the medical and baby supplies. We got there and cleared the small heard that was lingering around. Beth and Sherry went in and gathered everything. On their last trip inside Sherry came back screaming for us to run." Tyreese said looking towards Sherry who was covered in walker blood and nodding.

"We hit the last room with the baby stuff and were taken by surprise. Beth had left her knife in the car and we got separated. We had no choice but to leave. I'm so sorry Merle." Sherry told him walking up to hug him. Rick and Daryl saw the smirk on Sherry's face she was trying to hide when she wrapped her arms around Merle in a fake comfort.

Merle saw right through her lies though. When he felt her try to hug him he shoved her to the ground hard causing her to cry out in shock and pain. Merle towered over her pissed and Sherry gulped. This was not going as she planned.

"Bull shit." Merle snapped.

"What?" Sherry ask from the ground.

"Your story is bullshit is what it is. You've don't give a shit about Beth. You've been after her since you brought your lazy ass to the prison from your comfortable pad in Woodbury. I already told you I anit interested in no bitch that has been used by most of the men left alive in the state. And Beth would never forget her knife. I gave her that knife; she keeps it with her everywhere. You're lying and you're going to tell me the truth of I'm going to start feeding parts of you to the walkers." Merle hissed and Sherry paled in fear. She hadn't thought that Merle wouldn't believe her and when she looked around she could see that they all believed what Merle was saying. Shit.

"Fine. We didn't get over run. I locked the little princess in a closet and told her I'd be sure to keep you warm at night. She walks around here like she's something special. All the chicks that were here before us act like there better than us. They have all the good men and they get to make decisions around here. I want what she has and I figured she's young and not much use. No one would miss her after a while. I couldn't take out the 2 pregnant chicks because that's just wrong." She said standing with her hands on her hips and everyone stared at her in shock. This bitch was crazy.

Merle fumed. He wanted to kill this bitch but he had to get to Beth first.

"Oh no. You have no idea what you've done." Maggie cried as she walked up and slapped Sherry across the face before turning to Merle.

"Merle. Beth talked to me before she left. She wanted to go on the run to grab a pregnancy test. She thinks she might be pregnant." Maggie told him and he gasp in shock and fear laced through him at the thought of her out there alone and pregnant.

"Lock this bitch up and I'll deal with her with I get back." Merle said heading for his bike. Rick nodded to him and grabbed a now yelling Sherry as he and Tyreese went to lock her up in one of the empty cells until Merle returned. It would be up to Merle what happened to her.

"Bro where you going?" Daryl ask and Merle glared at him as he started the bike.

"To get my women and kid." He replied before driving off, speeding down the road towards where he hoped to god Beth was still alive.

Beth cried as she sank to the floor on the closet she was looked in. She was exhausted now. She had been trying like hell to get out of this place but it was no use. That bitch had made sure she couldn't get back to Merle.

Beth cried as she stared down at the plus sign on the pregnancy test she had taken at the first place they stopped at yesterday. She had only told Maggie that she might be but Beth knew. She knew she was she just wanted to take the test to show Merle so he'd believe her and hopefully he'd be as happy as she was but now she was going to die and so was her baby all because of that bitch that wanted her man.

It took Merle 6 hours to get to the hospital having to pass several road blocks along the way. When he pulled it up was close to dark and he knew there was no way he'd be able to head back tonight but right now all he thought about was getting in and finding his angel.

He stepped over all the dead walker bodies that the group had cleared out when they had arrived and used his tracking skills to try and follow the path the girls took as they made trips inside to collect the supplies. After 20 minutes of whispering Beth's name in every room he went in he found what looked to have been a nursery at one time and a small group of four walkers crowding around a closed door trying to get in.

Using his machete he killed them quickly and he saw where that bitch had used one of their spare crow bars and wedged it in the lock to make sure she couldn't get out. She had also moved an old desk in front of it too.

"Angel are you in there sugar?" Merle called out through the door and he heard his sweet angel gasp.

"Merle. Oh god. Merle." He heard her cry and his stomach flipped at the sound of her voice.

"I'm going to get you out sugar. Just hold on. Are you ok. You bit?" he ask as he used his body weight to shove the desk out of the way.

"I'm ok. Tired, hungry and no not bit or scratched." She told him and he sighed in relief.

It took him a few minutes but he finally was able to get the desk moved and yanked the crow bar out of the lock in the door and flung it open.

"Merle." Beth cried out as she threw herself in his arms. He wrapped himself around her tightly as he felt a wet tear run down his face at how scared he had been that he could have lost her. He never wanted to feel that again and if that made him a pussy then so be it. She was his damn it.

"You came for me." He heard her mumbled into his chest where her tears were soaking his button down shirt. Shutting the door of the closet and clicking on his flash light he slide down to the floor and pulled her into his lap never breaking his tight hold on her.

"I'll always come for you angel. Your mine and I plan on taking care of you until the day I die girly." He told her into her hair and she cried even harder. Normally he hated crying women but he didn't care at this moment what she did as long as she was safe and in his arms where she belonged.

"Sherry. She did this. She said she was going to leave me here and go take you from me." Beth said pulling back and looking into his face. He smiled at her and wiped the tears away with his hand.

"I know baby. I got the truth out of her when she came back spouting off bullshit about how you forgot your knife and you got overrun. I knew better angel I trained you after all. And anit no women going to take me from you. Just as no man better dare try and take you from me." Merle told her and she slammed her mouth on his hard in happiness and relief.

"I love you Merle. So much." She told him and he felt warmth like he never knew existed spread through him and he now knew why his brother loved being in love. It was something neither of them had ever had. No one had ever loved them like that and it was a feeling he wanted to soak in.

"I love ya too angel. Anit ever told anybody that before." He told her and she nodded giving him one of her heavenly smiles that always seemed to make his heart beat faster.

Spinning in his lap he groaned when she straddled him.

"There's something I have to show you Merle." She told him and he nodded, distracted by her body sitting atop his.

She pulled out the positive pregnancy test and handed it to him. He looked at it in shock.

"So Maggie was right. You is pregnant." Merle ask her and she nodded biting her lip waiting for his response to it.

"I anit gonna lie sugar. I'm scared as hell to be a daddy. We never had a good one to begin with. Use to beat me and Daryl something awful but with you I can't wait. I wont be like he was. I'll never hurt you or the little one." He told her before slipping the test in his bag he brought with him and pulled her to him forcing her to open her mouth so he could taste her.

She moaned in pleasure as his tongue dominated her mouth like it always did. He made her feel like no one else could. Just a look from him made her wet.

Merle loved the taste of his angel. Her innocence, her beauty, her perfect body coupled with the fact only he had ever touched her made him hard every damn time he saw her, felt her or smelt her scent. Plus she was good to him and worshipped the ground he walked on. He'd be stupid to give that up and he never planned on losing her for anything in the world.

"Merle." He groaned when he moved his lips down her neck. He smirked when he felt her quickly undo the buttons on his shirt and slide it down his arms pulling his white tank top off with it. Her little hands slide over his muscular chest and he panted with need right along with her as he pulled her shirt off her head and groaned when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Fuck me." he panted as he lips attached to her breast. Sucking and biting just as she liked.

Undoing her panted she raised up enough so he could slide them and her panties down her legs before pulling her back onto his lap. He loved looking at her naked. She was the prettiest piece he had ever seen in his life and he had seen a lot.

"Oh shit." Beth called out when Merle's fingers entered her roughly. She loved how he played her body, showing her different things and making her practically sing for him every time he touched her.

"That's it baby. Ride my fingers. Then you're going ride my dick." He told her watching as she flushed red at his words. She loved when he talked dirty to her. She gripped his shoulders and rocked back and forth as he kept moving his fingers in and out of her. She could feel herself building and he wanted her to cum first before he was inside her. Flicking his thumb over her clit she arched her back and screamed his name as she tightened around him and he groaned.

"That's right baby. Tell me who you belong to." He ask her as they worked together to undo his pants and pull him out. She rose up and eased down on him making them both moan at how perfect he stretched her.

"You Merle. Fuck. Baby you." she told him and he wrapped both arms around her waist and lifted her up, slamming her back down as he thrusted up to meet her.

He knew it wouldn't take him long. She always had a way of making him feel like a teen again everytime they had sex. She made him come so hard and fast it made his head spin.

"Come on baby. Come for Ol Merle again." He told her rubbing her clit again fast slamming up into her hard and roaring out loud as he came inside her just as she came again flooding him with her essence.

"Yeah baby. That's good." He mumbled pulling her down to him and kissing her gently as he lay panted against the closed door.

When they calmed down and he dressed he started to worry.

"We didn't hurt the baby did we?" he ask her and she chuckled.

"No baby. Were both fine I promise." She told him and he nodded laying her down on the blanket he had brought with him and pulling her against him for the night. His hand never leaving her stomach the whole night. Even in his sleep he wanted to protect his little family.

The next morning everyone was in the cafeteria eating breakfast when they heard the roar of Merle's bike. Running outside they sighed in relief when they saw Merle found Beth and she looked fine.

"Beth." Maggie and Hershel cried out as they wrapped their arms around her once Merle helped her off the bike.

"I'm fine. Merle found me and kept me safe. Both of us." She said laying her hand on her stomach and Hershel grinned knowing he was going to have two grandbabies soon and he couldn't have been happier.

"Thank you." both Maggie and Hershel surprised Merle by hugging him in thanks and he knew now he had there respect and both their blessings where Beth was concerned.

Later that day Merle and Daryl drove Miss. Sherry outside the fence and fed her ass to the walkers for trying to kill one of their own and no one at the prison objected. She wouldn't be a problem any longer.

"Looks like we're both about to be daddy's huh." Daryl ask clapping a hand on his shoulder as they walked back towards the prison.

"Yep looks like it little brother." He replied and Daryl laughed.

"Scared?" Daryl ask him and he nodded.

"Out of my fucking mind. But I wouldn't have it any other way." He told his brother who nodded in agreement looking over at Carol who was waiting with Beth by the fence for them.

It took the end of the world for the Dixons to find love and happiness but hell that's the way shit went sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

_*Here's another one. Enjoy.*_

_The heart wants what it wants. _

Beth groaned as she saw Merle out in the yard helping the other guys till the yard for their garden. With all the new folks from Woodbury there now they needed to insure other ways to eat besides hunting and scavenging on runs. And now she was up in the upper yard with Carol hanging laundry and she blushed when Merle caught her staring and smirked at her with a wink.

"Do I need to get one of ass kicker's bibs to catch that drool Beth?" Carol ask teasing her and she rolled her eyes and blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Beth tried to play innocent but Carol saw right through her.

"Well it's pretty obvious you're checking out Merle. I mean I doubt your checking out you father or Glenn and Rick's on watch. And Daryl's mine even though I'd understand you looking at him too. He is fine. So if not any of them that only leave Merle." Carol told her and she blushed even harder and stuttered trying to find some excuse. When she came up empty she sighed.

"Alright. But dang I can't help it. I'm a 21 year old virgin at the end of the world and I don't know. There's something about Merle." Beth said shrugging and Carol nodded. She understood.

"Beth honey I understand. Your family might not understand but I do. We got to see a different side of Merle when we were helping take care of him after Daryl saved him from that gunshot wound and I know better than anyone the attraction of a Dixon man. And like you said. We're at the end of the world. We have to grab happiness where ever we can and to hell with what anyone else thinks." Carol told her and she nodded looking back over towards Merle who was drinking a bottle of water that Karen from Woodbury had brought them out. She flirted with all the men but everyone knew she was with Tyreese but it still pissed Beth off to think of anyone flirting with Merle.

"I hear you Carol but it's not like I actually have a chance with him. Merle's older and way more experienced. What the hell would he want with a girl like me? I mean look. He'd be happier with someone like Karen anyways. She's way pretty then me and could make him happy." Beth said sadly and Carol frowned when she saw the tears in Beth's eyes as she walked away and her heart hurt for the girl she knew was in love with a man that she didn't feel good enough for. She knew all too well that feeling. But she was glad when Daryl made her see reason on that issue.

"What's wrong women? Why the long face?" Daryl ask when he saw Carol frowning as she came out to help in the garden.

"Beth." She told him taking a shovel from the ground and starting to dig. She could see Merle pause in his work with she said Beth's name.

"What's wrong with Blondie?" Merle ask.

"She has her eye on someone and doesn't think she's good enough for him is all. Thinks he'd be better off with someone pretty like Karen." Carol told him and Merle narrowed his eyes in anger and snorted.

"What a crock of shit. Karen anit nothing and why the hell that big fucker loves her so much is beyond me. Beth's way prettier any day." Merle said tossing his shovel down and walking off towards the sheds. He was pissed. Pissed that Beth like someone, Pissed that she thought so little of herself and pissed the Merle would never be the man she needed and it just pissed him off.

"It's Merle she was talking about right?" Daryl ask his women and she nodded.

"That's going to be a disaster when Maggie and Hershel find out." he said shaking his head knowing how his brother felt about the young blonde farmers daughter and knowing now that Beth felt the same he didn't know what to think of that situation but he knew it was bound to be interesting.

Later that night everyone was eating dinner. Merle was sitting with Daryl and Carol while Beth said in the kitchen area and cleaned up. She wasn't all that hungry.

Merle frowned when he saw she hadn't joined them and was about to ask Carol about it when a god awful smell of cheap perfume hit his nose and his brother groaned.

Looking over he saw Veronica from Woodbury had sat her ass down next to him and gave him what she thought was a seductive smile.

"Good evenings Merle. How are you doing?" She ask and Merle really wished she would go away. He had fucked her one time almost a year ago when he first joined the governor. Hell everyone fucked her she was the town whore pretty much and from what he bothered to remember of that night it hadn't been good at all and now here she was back again.

"I'm fine. Just eating dinner with my family." He told her and she gave Carol a glance before sneering but wiped it off her face when she saw Daryl glare at her and put his arm around his women.

"Maybe you'd like to take a walk later tonight?" She ask Merle and he shook his head.

"Nope got watch with Beth tonight." He told her and Veronica did sneer.

"I could take watch with you. I'm sure Carol could tuck Beth into bed tonight. You need someone on watch with you anyways that can watch your back." She said and Merle was pissed that she talked shit about Beth. He scoffed at her before sneering.

"You would be at the bottom of the list of people I'd want watching my back. You haven't even killed a walker a day in your life and Beth's far more skilled then you'll ever be and trust be honey been there done that and it wasn't good then and I'm not interested now." He spat and she reeled back like she'd been slapped before getting up with a huff and walking back over to the girls from Woodbury on the other side of the room.

Daryl, Rick and Michonne were laughing there ass off watching Merle but that bitch in her place. They had all had issues with her since she arrived. Hell if she came onto Rick one more time Michonne was going to chop her head off.

Glancing up to where he had last seen Beth he frowned when he saw she was nowhere to be found.

"She went to her room about 10 mins ago." Hershel told him when he noticed the older man was looking for his youngest daughter. Nodding Merle went back to eating worrying about Beth and how she hadn't eaten any supper that night.

Hershel and Maggie saw and heard what had happened with Veronica and they knew Merle felt something for Beth.

"Daddy. Maybe you should have a talk with him. I think he likes Beth." Maggie whispered and Hershel nodded.

"Oh he does. I can see it in his eye. And if I'm not mistaken Beth feels the same but she's fighting it and its depressing her." Hershel told Maggie who frowned.

"Why there are lots of younger boys here now that she could choose from." Maggie ask him and Hershel shook his head.

"You know that's the same thing your grandparents told her momma when I showed up to court her. She was years younger than me and I had made quite the name for myself back then. They thought she could do better but she told them the same things I'm going to tell you." he told her and she nodded.

"The heart wants what it wants and trying to make her deny that will only cause her pain." Hershel said and left Maggie to think about what he said. He may think Merle Dixon was too rough around the edges for his sweet daughter but her happiness meant more to him then his own opinions and if Beth sees something in him that makes her love him then who was he to stand in the way. But it didn't mean he would keep his eye out and make sure that man didn't hurt his baby girl.

Beth laid on her bed in her cell after leaving when she saw Merle talking with one of the Woodbury women. She was jealous she knew that but how could she not be. She wanted a man that didn't even see her not with all the other women practically throwing themselves at him.

"Bethie." Her dad called as he came into her cell. He was worried she was slipping back into depression like when her mother was killed and he didn't want a repeat of that again.

"Hey daddy." She said sitting up as he sat beside her.

"Bethie wants wrong. You haven't been yourself lately and you didn't eat tonight?" Hershel ask her and she shrugged.

"It's nothing Daddy. Just thinking about stuff." She said not knowing Merle was standing outside the cell listening. He had come to get her for watch when he heard them talking.

"Is this about Merle?" Hershel ask and Merle raised a brow in surprise. What did he do?

"Daddy what do you mean?" she ask and he smiled at her.

"Beth don't try and lie to me." he scolded and she sighed.

"I'm sorry daddy. It's just. I don't know what's wrong with me. Ever since he came here and them when I spent so much time with him while he was healing it's like he's all I think about. I search him out when I know he's around and when he talks to other girls that I know like him I feel like I want to kill someone." She said hoping her dad wasn't about to get mad.

"You love him honey. That's what's wrong with you." he told her and she felt tears run down her face.

"I do but it doesn't matter. It's anit like he even knows I exist. What could I give him that the other girls couldn't do better? I mean look at them and look at me. I'm nothing." Beth said and Hershel frowned pulling her into a hug.

"Oh Beth. You never did see yourself clearly. You're beautiful young women. You're not a little girl anymore even if I wish you still were. And Merle may not be the man I would have chosen for you but if he makes you happy then you have my blessing just as long as he treats you right. Your sister though she may have a problem with it but that's to be expected. And I think Merle sees you more than you think. He ripped that woman a new one tonight when she started talking bad about you." Hershel told her and she gasp in shock. She couldn't believe her daddy was ok with this.

Merle has heard enough. He backed up slowly and went and relived Glenn from watch early. He needed some time to himself to think.

"You're up here early." Daryl ask his brother when Glenn had came back from watch early and told him Merle had relived him. He knew something was on his brother's mind.

"Just needed to think is all." Merle told his brother who nodded and stepped up beside him looking over the walkers beyond the fence.

"This about Beth." Daryl ask and Merle looked at him.

"What about her?" Merle ask and Daryl chuckled.

"Bout how you love Blondie and don't know how to handle that." Daryl said and Merle sneered.

"You don't know shit. I don't love that little girl. Merle Dixon anit ever loved any women." He spat and his head snapped around when he heard a gasp and he groaned when he saw the tears in Beth's eyes as she turned and ran from the room.

"Fuck." He yelled knowing he had messed up now.

"You are such as asshole Merle. The world anit the same as it use to be. You anit got to act like some mean harden prick anymore. You anit got to be love em and leave em Merle anymore either. I use to think love was a weakness too until Carol showed me it wasn't. It makes you stronger. We anit ever had love in our life but that girl is the best things that will ever give you the time of day and your hurting her by ignoring what you're feeling. Now either you go after her and fix this shit and admit that you want her and you better damn well not use her like you do other women. She's a good girl and you could have a great life with her but you need to decide if you want a full time thing or not and you better decide before one of those young assholes from the other cell block decide they want to make a wife out of her." Daryl told him and Merle knew he was right. Shit when did his brother grow a pair of balls.

"Mousey help you find your balls little brother?" he ask and Daryl snorted.

"Nope she makes me a better man. No go I'll stay here till yall get back." Daryl told him and he nodded before leaving to find his angel and get that life that his brother says he can have with her. Damn if he doesn't want it bad.

"You son of a bitch." He heard before a fist connected to his face and he gasp in shock as Maggie punched him before Glenn pulled her off.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He spat taking the rag Carol handed him and held it to his now bleeding nose.

"You are you fucker. You hurt her already and I'm going to kill you for that." Maggie yelled trying to get away from Glenn but he held her firm.

"Where is she?" Merle ask and Maggie sneered at him.

"None of your business. You anit good enough for my sister." Maggie told him.

"Maggie that's enough." Hershel told her oldest and Maggie glared at Merle.

"I know I anit good enough but that isn't any of your business farm girl." Merle told her before looking at his sister in law.

"She's in the library Merle." Carol pointed and he nodded to her and swept out of the room leaving a pissed off Maggie to let her family cool her down.

When he reached the library and peeked in he felt like the biggest ass on the planet. Trying to act touch in front of his brother had hurt her and now he had to try and make it right and he didn't know how the hell to do that.

Sliding inside and locking the door he turned and got her attention.

"Hey angel." He called out and she turned around and gasp trying to wipe the tears off her face and hide the fact she had been crying.

"Merle. What. What are you doing here?" She ask him and he smiled at her walking forward. He removed the knife off his stump and set in aside.

"We're suppose to have watched together soon and I wanted to check on you too. I know you heard what I said to my brother in the tower." He said and she nodded backing up until her back hit the wall and he was standing in front of her looking down.

"I did and its fine you don't have to some check on me. I know you have better things to do. I will get someone else to cover my watch so you're not bothered with me, Merle." She said and Merle sighed.

"I'm never bothered where your concerned sugar and I'm sorry that you heard me being an ass and trying to lie to my brother." He told her and she snapped her head up to look at him.

"Lying about what?" She ask and he shrugged.

"About how I feel about you. I anit good as this shit angel and you could do way better than some used up ex druggie but I can't help how you make me feel." He told her and her heart starting beating rapidly.

"How. How do I make you feel?" She ask and gasp when she felt his body press along the front of hers and she could feel his erection press into her stomach.

"Like no one ever has. I anit going to lie. I've been with a lot of women in my past sugar but none of them longer than once and anit none of them made me want the things I want with you. You make me think of a future. Of sleeping next to ya every night, of having babies with ya, of just being with you all the time I anit ever wanted that before. My brother and me. We never had anyone love us before and when you smile at me I feel like I might get a chance to feel that love from a women that I actually want around forever. I want touch you, kiss you, fuck you. Teach you everything I know and damn I want to even just hold ya. And it scares me to feel these things some times. That's why I said what I said. I was trying to deny it but I don't wanna deny it no more. I want you. If you'll have me that is?" he said and Beth cried in joy at what he told her. She wanted all that too. She wanted to show him real love and give me a good life. She just wanted him.

"Yes. I want all that too." She said and gasp when he swooped down and gave her, her first real kiss with tongues and everything and it was amazing.

"Come on sugar we got watch tonight." He told her when he pulled away. She wasn't ready for him to take her yet but he would soon just not right now where anyone could walk in.

"By the way what happened to your face?" she ask as they walked the halls back towards the common room.

"Oh your sister wanted to let me know how she felt about us." He said with a shrug and chuckled with his little angel growled before stalking off ahead of him towards her sister.

"Bout time." Daryl called out when he saw Merle and Beth come out of the tombs and Merle ignored him as he followed Beth who was stomping towards her sisters cell.

"Ut oh." Carol chuckled and they all watched as she yanked back the blankets of Glenn and Maggie's cell.

"Bitch." Beth spat at her sister and everyone's eyes widened in shock. They had never heard her cuss.

"Beth." Hershel said but she put her hand up to stop him.

"Not now daddy." She told him before rounding back on her shocked sister. Merle smirked at the fire in his kitten's eyes. He was hard instantly watching her get pissed.

"How dare you punch my man?" Beth yelled and Maggie gasp in shock and Merle stood straighter in pride as she claimed him as hers in front of everyone.

"Beth. He made you cry." Maggie said and Beth snorted.

"That had nothing to do with you. You always act like you're my mother instead of my sister Maggie. I am a grow ass women and if I need your help I'll ask for it if not then back the fuck off. I'm with Merle and if you don't like it fine but you better damn well keep your hands off him." Beth said before turning and glaring at everyone's gapping faces before stomping over and grabbing Merle's hand.

"We'll be on watch." She told Rick firmly who could only nod not wanting to be on the receiving end of her anger either and they watched as she pulled a smirking Merle out the door and towards the tower.

"Guess she told you." Daryl teased Maggie who flipped him the bird before going back to her cell in shock at the fact her little sister just ripped her a new one and over Merle Dixon of all people. Her sister had weird taste in her opinion.

The next morning word of Beth's outburst had reached even the Woodbury people who were all talking about it when Merle and Beth came in from watch and Beth went over and help Carol with breakfast. Merle went over and sat with his brother and Daryl rolled his eyes at the big ass smile on his brother's face.

"Happy now." His brother ask and Merle just nodded.

"Yep. Got me a feisty kitten and I like it." Her replied and Daryl just snorted as they watched their women dish out food to everyone.

"How was it last night after you stormed out of here?" Carol ask her and Beth smiled.

"Fine. We didn't do more than kissing but we did talk a lot and I'm just so happy." Beth told her and Carol was glad to see her smile again.

"Oh no." Carol groaned when they saw Veronica heading back over towards Merle and Carol saw Beth flush in anger again before stomping off when two plates of food in her hands. Grabbing her and Daryl's food she followed quickly.

"So Merle. Think over my offer from last night anymore?" They heard Veronica ask and Merle rolled his eyes.

"Nope was busy with my women." Merle replied and he saw Beth heading over and smirked at her pissed off face.

"You mean the child. I heard about that last night. You know you need a real women." She said and Merle snorted.

"You don't know shit. That girl that fixed your food is my old lady and she don't share so you best head back over towards the others hens where you belong." Merle said shooing her away but she didn't leave. She had the nerve to put her hand on his arm before his hissed in pain when Beth drug her nails into the bitches hand and snatched it off Merle.

"Can't you take a hint bitch? He doesn't want you so back off. If I see you near him again I will poison your ass and feed you to the walkers. Got it." She told her and Merle sat back and pulled Beth in his lap, proud of her standing up for her man.

"Fine. You're crazy." Veronica spat before leaving quickly knowing that Beth would follow through with her threat and she didn't want to have to starve worrying about the blonde poisoning her meals.

Merle kissed her neck as she handed him his plate and he ate it happily. Knowing he had a good woman in his lap and would be moving in his cell later and he'd have the life his brother had now and he couldn't wait.

Her pa was right. The heart wants what it wants and his wanted his feisty little kitten.


	3. Chapter 3

_*This one is inspired by episode one of the new season when I saw Beth kiss Zack. What would happen if Zack lived from that run and was abusive to Beth and Merle who had been pining after Beth found out. Let's just say Zack would wish he had died on that run. Warning abuse.*_

_Story 3. Zack gets his. _

"It's like a fucking soap opera." Daryl told his brother as they loaded up the cars for the run to the big Spot. They were waiting on Zack's ass who was putting the moves on Beth. Merle's eyes narrowed as he watched. He didn't like that kid one bit. Not since they found him a few weeks ago and brought him back to the prison. He'd pushed up on Beth quick and she fell for it and now Merle was pissed.

Daryl rolled his eyes when he heard his brother growl low in his throat as he watched Beth give Zack a kiss before walking off. Beth caught Merle's eye and blushed but kept walking back towards the prison.

"It's your own fault Bro." Daryl told him and Merle turned to look at him.

"What the hell you talking about?" Merle ask him and Daryl scoffed.

"You giving that kid the death glare over Blondie. That could be you getting the good bye kiss but you turned her down after she kissed ya last month. What did you expect her to wait forever? Please." Daryl told him and Merle glared at him now.

"You know good and damn well that I'm too old, used and not good enough for an angel like her. But that asshole anit good enough either. There's something off about him." Merle said looking back over towards Zack who was staring off after Beth with a look in his eye that Merle didn't like. There was defiantly something off with that kid.

After that they left and headed on the run, picking up Michonne on the way. It had been a close call at the Big Spot. They had almost lost Bob and Zack but they were able to save them just in time. Not that Merle would have minded if Zack had bit the dust. He still hated that kid.

"Alright guys. See you later. Imma go get some lovin from my women." Zack joked as they got finished un loading the car back at the prison. Merle snapped. Grabbed the kid by the shirt and slammed him into the car.

"Watch how you talk about Beth asshole. Or I'll make you wish you had been bit back there." He hissed and was glad to see Zack pale in fear before Daryl pulled him off the kid.

"Whatever old man." Zack huffed before walking off towards Beth's cell in block C.

"Chill out dude." Daryl told his brother who just shrugged him off before heading to the tower to relieve whoever was up there on watch. He needed to be alone tonight.

"Hey." Zack said when he found Beth laying on her stomach on her bed writing in her book. She smiled at him and went to greet him with a small kiss. Zack pulled away with a groan when she wouldn't deepen the kiss. She always teased him and it was starting to piss him off.

"How was the run?" she ask him and he smiled at her.

"Almost got bit saving Bob. Made me wish I had spent more time with you, just in case something had of happened." He told her and she smiled at him.

"Well your ok now, that's all that matters." She said before leaning in to give him another quick kiss. She gasp and struggled against him as he held her tightly and forced his tongue in her mouth.

"Stop." She said shoving him back and wiping her mouth. Zack stared at her as Carol and Daryl walked by. Daryl glared at the kid when he saw what had happened.

"You ok." Daryl ask her and she nodded, watching as they walked off and Daryl gave the kid another hard warning glare.

"What the hell was that?" Beth ask him in a hushed whisper when they were alone again.

"Maybe I wanted to kiss my girlfriend more than a little peck that you seem to only give out. Damn everyone else gets more than that. And what is up with you and the Dixons. They both watch you like a hawk. I can't even talk about you around Merle before he tries to kill me for saying shit about ya." Zack ask and Beth took a small step back at the anger in his face.

"They look after all the original women from our group is all. You wouldn't understand. And I'm not ready for more than small kisses Zack, we just started dating." Beth said and he huffed in frustration before nodding.

"I'm going to head to bed. See you later." He said before leaving in anger and Beth laid down and cried. Why couldn't she get anything right. She had sent Merle running from her last month and now he barley talks to her and now Zack is mad because she wouldn't put out. What the hell was she going to do? She liked Zack, she did but he just wasn't the one she really wants. Wasn't the one she dreamed about at night, but that man didn't want her. What was she going to do?

Over the next few weeks Beth's life took a downhill spiral and she was slipping back into depression. Zack was still pushing up on her hard and she was still pushing him away but he started getting madder and madder at her every time she told him no. It got to the point she had to wear long sleeves now to cover the bruises he left on her wrist and other places where he gripped her so tight sometimes in anger that she was afraid he would break something.

Every time he hurt her he would apologize profusely after and hold her and cuddle her to make it up to her and she believe him, because she wanted love so bad she just wished it didn't hurt so bad.

Merle had started noticing changes in Beth. No one else seemed to, not even her family. Maybe it was because he spent his days watching her and that made him aware that things were not quite right with her and that kid. When she came out of the prison wearing long sleeves he had a suspicion she was hiding something. He had seen his mother do the same thing growing up and he was pissed.

"Old man. Can we talk for a minute?" Merle ask Hershel who was out in the garden later that day. Nodding Hershel stood and followed Merle over to the side for privacy.

"What is it?" Hershel ask and Merle side.

"Have you noticed anything strange with Beth?" he said and Hershel frowned.

"No. She spends her time with Zack but that's it." He replied and Merle nodded.

"I think. Well I think he's hurting her." Merle told him and Hershel frowned harder at the older redneck that he had grown to slowly like.

"Why do you say that?" he ask.

"It's just. Well, she's been distant since we came back from the run and I know there's something off about that Zack kid and today. Look its 100 degrees out here and she wearing long sleeves. Our ma use to do that to after our pa would beat her. She hide the bruises. I just wanted to mention it. I don't like knowing that punk could be hurtin her." Merle said and Hershel nodded looking over to see Merle was right about Beth's clothes.

"You love her?" Hershel ask and Merle jerked back.

"No." he said but his tone told Hershel otherwise.

"If you say so son. I keep my eye open. Thanks for telling me." he said slapping Merle on the shoulder before hobbling off to try and find his youngest daughter who seemed to have disappeared while he was talking with Merle.

Beth had gone to the laundry room and was now helping Carol fold the mountain of clothes that seemed to pile up everyday

"So, how are things with Zack?" Carol ask the girl who had been so quiet lately that she was getting worried.

"Fine." Beth said too quickly.

"Are you sure?" Carol ask her and Beth sighed.

"Carol. How do you know when it's the right time to, you know?" Beth ask knowing she was probably the only 21 year old virgin alive and felt like an idiot asking the older women for advice.

"Are you thinking of having sex with Zack?" Carol ask and she shrugged.

"I don't know. He wants to. Always talking about and trying but I keep pushing him away and he gets mad at me. I just don't know why I don't feel right about taking that next step with him." Beth told her and she smiled at Beth.

"Honey. If it doesn't feel right then there's probably a reason. And if he gets mad then he doesn't really care about your feelings. It's not something you can take back once its over so make sure your 100% ok with it and please be careful." Carol told her and she nodded.

Carol pulled her into a hug and jerked back when Beth hisses in pain.

"What's wrong?" Carol ask worried and Beth just shook her head.

"Nothing done worry about it." Beth told her hugging her arms to her body and Carol knew those signs. She had done them for years.

"Beth. Is he hurting you?" Carol ask and Beth backed away in fear.

"No. He didn't mean to. It's my fault." She told Carol and Carol shook her head before going behind Beth and pulling up her shirt quickly, gasping as the bruises there. Beth turned away from her and covered her face with her hands and Carol could now see the yellow bruises on her wrist now too.

"That bastard." Carol hissed and Beth cried harder.

"Please, please don't say anything. He'll hurt Judith if anyone finds out. It's my fault. He's just made I won't have sex with him and I'm making him wait. Please don't say anything." Beth pleaded with the woman who was quickly thinking of ways to kill that little prick.

"It's not ok Beth. No man should ever put their hands on you, ever. Nothing is your fault and we won't let him hurt you or Judith so don't worry about that. He only told you that so you wouldn't tell anyone. Honey, I lived with this kind of abuse for years. My husband Ed would hit me, rape me and abuse me in every way you can imagine and I never said anything because he threaten to do it to our daughter. I only ended up making if worse. He never stopped and wouldn't have stopped if the walkers hadn't of gotten him first. We have to tell someone. He has to be stopped. What if he starts hurting the kids over in his block? Or moving on to forcing himself on you. Beth it's not right. Those bruises are back on your back and wrist. You need to get them looked at. Please honey." Carol pleaded and Beth nodded. She didn't want anyone else to be hurt because she didn't say anything.

Holding Beth to her she walked with her back towards their Cell block and led her to her's and Daryl's bunk.

"Stay here. I'm going to get your dad. Ok." Carol told her and Beth nodded curling up in a ball and crying.

Running down the stairs she found everyone that lived in that block sitting around the common area.

"Hershel. We have a problem." She said and everyone stopped talking to look at her.

"What's wrong. Someone sick." He ask handing Judith to Karen who was sitting with Tyreese and standing.

"No. It's. Look don't everyone panic but it's Beth." Carol said and Merle stood quickly.

"What's happened." He demanded and everyone looked to Carol to answer.

"We were doing Laundry together and she started asking me my advice on her relationship with Zack. When I hugged her she hissed in pain. She had bruises all over her back and wrist and she admitted he has been hurting her because she won't have sex with him. I laid her in my cell so you could check her out." Carol said and she could see how mad everyone was. Merle growled in rage. He knew something was wrong. Daryl too was shaking with Anger. Beth was like his little sister and no one puts their hands on his family.

"Why didn't she say anything?" Rick ask and Carol smiled sadly.

"Zack told her he would hurt Judith if she did." Carol said and he gasp in shock and they all ran towards where Beth was laying. Merle got there first and Beth gasp when he pulled her shirt up in the back and looked at her back.

"I'm going to kill that bastard." He hissed before kissing her forehead quickly and leaving the cell. His brother, Rick, Michonne, Maggie, Glenn all followed him out. They had a bone to pick with that asshole that dared hurt Beth.

The others stayed behind and took care of Beth. They made sure her injuries weren't too bad and changed her clothes and helped her back to her cell where Carol stayed with her until the others returned.

"What do you think they will do to him." Beth ask her and she smiled at her.

"Oh. He's a dead man. I'm sure of it." Carol said and Beth wasn't sure how she felt about that but at least he couldn't hurt her no more.

They found the little bastard sitting in Cell Block D pushing up on another young girl from Woodbury.

"You son of a bitch." Merle yelled and he and Daryl got to him first and grabbed him up by his arms and drug him outside to the yard.

"What. I didn't do anything." He yelled, kicking and screaming as everyone followed. The commotion was heard in block C as well and everyone, even Beth ran outside to see what was going on.

Once outside Maggie ran to her sister and wrapped her arms around her as they followed the guys carrying Zack down to the grass in the lower yard near the fences.

Once there they tossed him on the ground and Merle and Daryl circled him.

"You're going to die for putting your hands on Beth." Merle hissed to him and he paled in fear.

"I. I didn't do anything." He tried to plead but looked up and saw Beth standing there surrounded by her family and he knew he was fucked. She had told.

"You little bitch." Zack hissed and tried to run at her but Merle closed lines his ass first and he and Daryl started beating the hell out of him. He didn't stand a chance against the Dixon brothers and before long he couldn't even stand.

Everyone watched. Even though they didn't like violence this time they let it slide. This boy had hurt a woman and a woman everyone adored and he deserved whatever they did to him.

"Now then. Let's see how good you do on your own since you don't like the way things are around here." Merle told him once he was done beating him up. Dragging him to the gate Michonne opened it for them smirking at the asshole that was about to die. She hated women beaters having put up with that enough by her now dead husband herself.

Everyone watched as they tossed a bloody Zack outside and locked him out. They could hear him scream as the walkers descended and Beth knew now that she was safe again. Merle had made sure he couldn't hurt her again.

"Let this be a lessen to anyone one of you men that like to hurt women. We don't stand for it here and this is what will happen." Daryl called out and everyone nodded in understanding for making their way back inside.

Merle wiped the blood off his hands before walking up to Beth. Everyone moved out of the way as he reached up to stroked her face lightly before bending down to kiss her, ignoring Maggie's gasp in shock.

"I should have done that again a long time ago but I was scared I wasn't good enough for ya. Now I see anit no one good enough for ya, but I plan to try and I promise you won't no one put their hands on you again, angel." He told her and she nodded tears of happiness feeling her eyes as she threw her arms around him and let him carry her back inside.

She knew then this was the man she was waiting for and now she when she was ready she wouldn't have any doubts this time.


	4. Chapter 4

*Someone wanted a Jealous Merle so I'm going to give it a try. Thanks for all the reviews.

Beth sighed as Merle walked away after getting his food from her. She had done everything she could to get his attention. Ever since she spent weeks healing him after the gun shot he took from the Govenor she had realized she had fallen for the older, rough redneck, and sometimes he looked at her like he may want her too but then he'd turn away and avoid her like the plagued and she didn't know what to do.

She tried making herself look more appealing, well as appealing as you can at the end of the world with limited supplies. She tried spending more time around him on watch and clearing the fences now that Daryl and Rick had taught her how to use a knife. She tried sitting near him during meals and talking to him but he still wouldn't move past just a few looks and maybe a touch here and there. It amazed her that a man that talked like a ladies' man would run from her and not just take what he wanted, what she wanted him to take but no. He had to go and become a gentleman now that he got a second life and it was pissing her off.

"Still nothing huh?" Carol ask her when she saw the sad look on the young girls faces when Merle walked away from her and sat next to his brother. Shaking her head she sighed before facing the older women.

"Nope. I think it's a lost cause. He obviously anit in to me and I'm just wasting my time." Beth replied as she helped Carol clean up and they ate there food in the kitchen quickly.

"Want my advice?" Carol ask and Beth nodded, knowing if anyone could help her it's be Carol. She did land Daryl after all.

"The Dixon boys are complicated it the worst way. They had a shit childhood and neither one knew any kind of love except from each other. Merle turned to drugs and sex to mask his pain over the years and it ended him in and out of jail. Then he lost his brother for months while having to work for a crazy man at Woodbury just to survive and now after almost dying again he's getting a second chance and I think he's trying to be good now. He doesn't want to lose Daryl again by pissing anyone off around here. Merle only knows how to do one night stands and I think by the way he looks at you that he feels for you a way that he's never felt before and he has no clue how to proceed. Plus he don't want to risk pissing of your dad even though we both know Hershel already gave you his ok. I think he's scared and his way of dealing with it is to keep to himself. Daryl did the same thing. It took Tyreese to start showing an interest in me for Daryl to get off his ass and make a move. Maybe you should show him that he anit the only one around here that may want you." Carol told her and Beth frowned.

"So I should get with someone else to make him Jealous. Carol I've never been with anyone like that. I don't want my first time to be with some random guy." Beth ask and Carol shook her head quickly.

"No that's not what I meant. You don't have to have sex with anyone. You don't even have to kiss anyone. You know there's a few young guys around here that would love a shot at you. Maybe the next time one of them ask you to walk the fence with them you should do it. Don't lead them on or anything but show Merle that you won't wait forever." Carol told her. Beth thought about it for a moment and nodded, glancing over a Merle who had been watching her before he turned away quickly.

"Ok maybe I'll give it a try." Beth said and Carol nodded before they lapsed back into silence and finished up the dishes.

"Man have you seen Beth today, dude?" Merle and Daryl where outside the next morning working on the cars with Tyreese when they heard two of the young Woodbury boys say as they walked out towards the basketball court.

Daryl and Tyreese chuckled when Merle growled and stopped working to listen to what they were saying.

Daryl shook his head at Tyreese. Everyone in the prison knew Beth and his brother had been dancing around for weeks and they Bath had made it clear she wanted Merle but Merle kept her at bay. Hell even Maggie and Hershel knew about it and they all had bets on how long it would take his brother to wise up and grow a pair again.

"Dude. How can you not notice that fine piece of ass. She walks around here in those shorts and sleeveless shirts and I swear I get hard instantly. Do you think she does that on purpose to get us to notice her?" the other boy ask and Merle gritted his teeth in anger, wanting nothing more than to ram his knife in both there asses.

"Naw. I don't think so. She don't act like no slut. I think she's even a virgin." The other guys replied.

"Seriously. Man I'd love to pop that for her. Teach for how to please a man the right way. Come to think of it, that's a good idea." They heard him say as the voices got further away. Merle had enough. He stood up and watched the assholes walk over towards the upper fence and looked down as Beth and Carol were walking around the fence stabbing walkers through it.

Merle watched as one of the boys smirked at his friend before grabbing a knife and jogging towards the women.

Merle growled taking a step towards the guys only to be stopped by his brother.

"Where are you going?" Daryl ask and Merle glared at him.

"Where do you think. He anit got no right to talk about Beth that way. What if it was Carol they was talking about?" Merle ask and Daryl rolled his eyes.

"Carols my wife, Merle. Everyone knows that and if they were talking about Carol I'd beat there ass, but Beth anit yours bro. She anit nobody's. She's free to be with whoever she wants. Hell anit no girl like that going to stay single forever. If she tells them no and they try something then we can step in. until then you can't stop them from trying to win her over." Daryl told his brother and chuckled on the inside when he saw the vein in his neck tense in anger at the thought of Beth with anyone else.

Tyreese shared an amused look with Daryl before walking off to find his own women as the two rednecks watched the young idiot strut towards Carol and Beth. They saw him say something and Beth nodded. Carol smiled at her before walking away leaving the two young adults to themselves. Carol smirked when she saw how pissed Merle was watching as Beth and the young guy walked the fence together.

It never crossed his mind that his avoiding Beth would lead to her moving on to someone else.

Hell, he wanted her alright. But he was scared. She made him feel things he wasn't use to and made him want to marry her ass like his brother did with Carol but he anit ever had no ol lady before and he didn't want to mess that shit up, plus if was afraid Rick would kick him out if he touch Beth but watching this asshole place his hand on her back as they walked was eating him up inside and he wanted to kill someone.

Beth could feel Merle's eyes boring into her back as she walked with Nick. She didn't like this boy, he was too childish for her but she figured she'd take Carol's advise and see what happened.

By the time Beth and Nick had made there third lap around the yard most everyone ones outside. All the ones from Block C that lived with Merle and Beth was watching as Merle's face was getting redder and redder the long Nick stayed near Beth and the more he tried to touch her.

They all were waiting for him to snap.

"How long do you think it will take for him to storm over there and try to kill that boy?" Michonne ask there group who was sitting on the tables watching where Merle, Carol and Daryl were standing.

Maggie shrugged, she didn't understand her sisters attraction to Merle but it wasn't her job to tell her sister what to do.

"I'd say pretty soon, look." Hershel said and they all looked over to where the kid had stopped Beth, bending down to pick her a flower and handed it to her. They could see Beth blush and thank him as he placed it in her hair.

"If he does what I think he's going to do, get ready to save his dumb ass." Rick said and they all stood as the boy had the nerve to lean forward and push Beth into the side of the shed and shove his tongue in her mouth.

"Mother fucker." Merle hissed as he opened the gate and ran towards them. He could see Beth trying to push that boy off her but he wasn't moving and Merle was going to kill him.

Daryl was right behind his brother with the other following, knowing that Merle may have calmed down a lot since he was saved but that didn't mean he wouldn't kill for his women and everyone knew Merle considered Beth his.

"Get your fucking hands off her." Merle roared as he reached them. He grabbed the boy by the back of the neck and yanked him away from Beth. He moved his body between Beth and the boy that was now laying on the ground looking up at Merle with a confused look in his face.

"What the hell dude. We were busy man." He had the nerve to say and Daryl shook his head.

"If I was you boy, I'd shut the fuck up." Daryl told him. He glanced from Daryl back to Merle.

"Stay away from Beth. She's taken." Merle spat and the backed away in fear.

"By who?" the boy ask standing on his shaky legs.

"By no one." Merle heard Beth say from behind him and he turned to look at her.

"Sugar." He said but she cut him off.

"You didn't want me remember. You've made that plan and clear with all your hurtful rejections. I'm single Merle. And I can kiss whoever the hell I want." She told him and everyone watched with wide eyes. The boy smirked and opened his mouth to say something but Michonne slapped him in the back of the head.

"Don't push it boy." She hissed and he nodded, closing his mouth.

"You are mine, sugar and I don't want no one touching what's mine." He told her and she scoffed before moving around him and walking off.

"You can't just say I'm use and then keep ignoring me. You either want me or you don't, Because even though I love you like an idiot that I am it don't mean that I'm going to wait on you forever. Come find me when you know what you want." She said and stomped to the prison leaving everyone behind.

"guess you got a decision to make, son." Hershel told him and Merle looked at him in shock.

"What?" he ask and the old man chuckled.

"Boy everyone in our block could see you both love each other and you've been running scared for weeks. Now you see if you don't act fast you anit going to have a chance." He said before limping off back towards the prison. He had a older women of his own he wanted to woo.

"Look bro. Take a walk and think about it. You either want with Beth what I have with Carol or you don't, but stop keeping her hanging like that." Daryl told him as he and Carol walked off with the rest of their group, leaving his brother to think of what he said.

Beth watched from the guard tower she was sitting in as Merle walked the yard over and over. She knew he was thinking about what she said and she just hoped he came and talked to her soon. Looking back down at her book she started reading again until she heard someone coming up the stairs. Thinking it was Merle she turned around and rolled her eyes when she saw it was Nick. Dude couldn't take a fucking hint.

"So it's true. You're in love with the old redneck?" he ask and Beth out her book down and stood.

"Yes I am." She said with her head held high.

"How. I mean if you're looking for a good time, hell I can give you that. You anit got to go to some washed up druggie." He told her and Beth glared at him.

"You don't know him. And I don't want to hear you talking about him at all. He's a good man. And even if he don't want me I wouldn't be with you. You anit my type." Beth spat and Nick stomped towards her in anger.

"Boy, you best not even think about touching my women." Merle growled from the door. Nick stop where he was and decided it wasn't worth dying over. Giving Beth a look of disgust he turned and ran from the tower as Merle slammed the door behind him.

"Well?" Beth ask crossing her arms, looking at the man she loved for his answer.

Sighing Merle walked over to her and placed his hand on her cheek.

"You sure you want to be with me angel. I anit the best one for ya." He told her and she smiled at him.

"You let me decide what's best for me. And yes. I thought I've made myself pretty clear." She said and he laughed before pulling her towards him.

"Oh you defiantly have, sugar." He told her before kissing her deeply, claiming her as his, finally.

"Bout time." She smiled against his lips and he chuckled.

"No more walks with anyone but me." he said and she nodded before pulling his lips back down her hers again. She wasn't done claiming him either.


	5. Chapter 5

*Ok. This one is going to be completely different from the others. This has been nagging me so I wanted to give it a try. May do more like this, may not but hey it's my story so I can write what I want right. Lol. This will be a Merle/Beth/Daryl. Yes a threesome. Let's see how it goes.*

_To finally be complete. _

"Merle. Can I ask you something?" Beth ask. A lot had happened in the last couple of weeks. The flu had taken out a lot of their people. Most of the folks from Woodbury were gone and Hershel had died as well. Beth and Maggie had been so torn up about that, that Merle had all he could do to keep her sane, with the help of his brother. He didn't want her trying to kill herself like Daryl had said she tried to do when her Mom died back at their farm. Then the Governor came again with more men and a shit ton of walkers. They lost even more people then and they had to flee just two days before. It was a disaster but at least Merle got to finally kill that governor bastard before he and Daryl grabbed Beth and fled too. They had lost everyone else in the chaos and didn't even know who made it out or not. Now it was just the three of them and they were holed up in an abandoned house till they could decide where to start looking for the others that hopefully were still alive.

Merle and Beth had taken the master bedroom of this house and were lying on the bed talking after wearing themselves out. He kept Beth in his sites at all times. Scared something was going to happen to her. He couldn't lose her or his brother. It would kill him.

"Sure sugar. You can ask me anything." He said running his fingers of his only hand through her long blonde hair that had grown to her middle back now and was still just as wavy as ever.

"Well, it's about Daryl. It's always bothered me?" she said and Merle looked down at her curious now.

"Well, don't keep me hangin angel." He told her and she chuckled a little before continuing. He always have a way to make her laugh.

"Has he ever had a girlfriend, I know I'm your only actual girlfriend but did Daryl ever have one?" she ask and Merle snorted.

"Naw sugar. Neither of us ever had girl friends." He told her and she nodded.

"So he just had one night stands like you?" she ask and he shook his head.

"No, he never did that shit either. He anit no virgin though. The only time he was ever with a girl in anyway was the times we shared one between us." He told her stoking down her back.

"Like a threesome?" she ask and he nodded.

"Yep. I think that was the only time he was comfortable enough around women was when I was there too." He told her and she nodded.

"You two never?" she ask and he grunted.

"Hell no. That just anit right. Were brothers for one and we anit fags. There was always a woman between us. Why do you ask sugar?" he said and she shrugged, holding him tighter.

"It's just. Well, we may never find the others and even if we do everyone is pretty much paired up you know. There's us, Maggie and Glenn, Carol and Tyreese and Rick and Michonne, Hell even Carl's got Lizzie now and Daryl is all alone and that's just sad to me. I guess I just want everyone to be happy." She said and Merle smiled as his little do gooder angel.

"Well, Daryl's had a chance plenty with all the Woodbury women that was after him, but he never even looked at them. My brother and I never had love angel. You was the first women to ever love me for more than just drugs or sex and Daryl's always kept inside himself since we was young. The only time he ever let himself go like that was like I said when we shared a few women back in the day. But those days are long gone." He told her. She was silent for a while before speaking again.

"Don't you want your brother to be happy?" she ask and he nodded.

"Of course. My brother and you mean more to me than anything else. I'd do anything to make either of you happy." He said and Beth leaned up on her elbow to smile at him. Most people thought she was crazy when she hooked up with Merle over one of the younger boys but she knew what she was doing. Merle was a good man deep down to those he cared for and she loved that about him. He was an ass to everyone else but she was fine with that. As long as he treated her good and he always did.

"Well, there's a good chance we may never find the others and you and Daryl done said we anit taking in any new people after what happened at the prison." She said and he nodded.

"Nope, can't trust anyone else in this world." He confirmed and she nodded.

"Do you really want to see him alone for the rest of our days? Sleeping alone while watching us everyday get closer or god forbid hearing us at night?" She said and he looked at her. He had a feeling where this was going.

"What are you saying Angel?" he ask and she blushed before clearing her throat.

"Well, I love you and I'd do just about anything for you except let you be with other women or be with them myself and you love Daryl and he's family to me now. Saved me more times than I can count. I hate to see him alone. Maybe we should, I don't know. Try to do something for him." She finally got out and blushed so red that Merle chuckled. His little innocent angel was shocking the hell out of him.

"Are you trying to tell me sugar that you want to have a threesome with my brother?" he ask and she refused to look him in the face till he tilted her head up and made her face him.

"Well, it was just a thought and only if you're ok with it." She said worried that he'd be mad at her now for thinking of another man.

Sighing Merle lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling thinking real hard about what she was offering. Could he share his angel with someone else? Well, the only person he'd be ok with doing that with would be his brother. He loved Daryl, would die for him. They'd shared women before and he always enjoyed that. He wanted his brother to be happy, just like he was now and she was right. It could be the three of them for a long time if they never found the others. It'd hurt Merle to see is brother alone while he was sleeping good next to his angel every night.

"Just a onetime thing or a permanent relationship like a marriage?" he ask her and she sighed in relief he didn't seem mad.

"Up to you I guess. I love you already and you and Daryl are so close, a package deal already kind of. I could love him too and we could be a family together. Start a family together. It's not un heard of or anything I saw shows on TV about people that live like that. Have more than one spouse and they all seem happy together. The others if we ever do find them would just have to accept it or we'd go our separate ways again, no big deal. That's even if Daryl's interested. Hell, I might not even be his type." She said and Merle laughed.

"Oh believe me sugar. You're his type. I've caught him looking at ya plenty." Merle told her and she blushed again.

"What about you. Is my brother your type?" he ask and she rolled her eyes.

"Your both almost the same. You're both very handsome, strong and loyal. Assholes to everyone else but me and if anyone's going to live forever in this world it be the two of you. Hell, I'll probably get bite way before either of you." she said and Merle frowned.

"That anit ever gonna happen. We won't allow it." He told her and she nodded before giving him a little kiss.

"Do you even think Daryl would want to be in a long term relationship?" she ask and Merle sighed.

"I think he would. He's always wanted that I think but never could get comfortable enough with anyone on his own to even attempt that. Like me he always wanted family, kids. To do things right the way our parents never did for us. Would you be okay with having two husbands and kids by both though, if we decide to do this?" Merle ask and Beth nodded.

"What girl wouldn't want two handsome men to call her own that's completely devoted to her and I always wanted a lot of kids." She said and Merle chuckled. She was amazing.

"Well, I think I'm ok with it. I mean I can never see myself leaving Daryl again or wanting to be away from him and you're right he needs happiness too. If your completely ok with this then I'll feel Daryl out and see if he'd be interested. But you have to be prepared that the others when we find them might not agree with this way of life. You willing to have to leave your sister if it comes to that?" he ask and she nodded.

"Maggie and I have always been so different. Never, agreed on anything. She's my sister but she has her own life to live with Glenn and I get that. And I have mine to live too. If she loved me she'd accept my choices even if she doesn't agree. I'd be happy with just us if that's what happens. No regrets." She told him and he nodded before they finally feel to sleep both dreaming of what life could be like if Daryl actually joined them and they both knew it'd be amazing. Beth would get two men that loved and cared for her. Daryl and Merle would never have to leave each other again and they'd have a beautiful women that accept their closeness and there issues and still loved them regardless. It'd be perfect.

Daryl woke the next morning to the smell of food and coffee. Jumping out of bed he dressed and rushed down stairs to see Beth had somehow found food to cook and coffee to make and he wanted to kiss her in happiness. His brother was so lucky.

"Morning Daryl." She said with a sweet smile on her plump lips and he had to look away from her. She was too fucking pretty and she wasn't his.

"Morning. Where's my brother?" he ask sitting at the table as she placed three plates of food on the table and he almost drooled.

"Doing a sweep outside real quick. He's coming now." She said looking out the kitchen window.

"Where'd this all come from and how the hell did you get the stove to work?" he ask and she smiled again.

"Merle went hunting this morning and found a pig on the back of the farm. Killed it and brought me the meat to cook for breakfast. The left overs we can eat later on. I used the stuff we found in the pantry when we got here to make the rest and apparently the gas still works in this house so we can cook and take warm showers. At least till what's left of the propane runs out." she said just as Merle walked inside. Daryl watched as his brother kiss Beth deeply before they both sat at the table with him to hear.

Daryl was almost jealous. He was glad Beth had his brother straightened out and made him happy he just wished he had that too.

Merle saw the way his brothers eyes flashed loneliness when he kissed Beth. Yeah Beth was right. His brother needed them.

"So, where do you think we should look for the others?" Beth ask and Daryl looked up from his almost empty plate or the most amazing food he ever tasted and saw both of them looking at him.

"You knew them better than me little brother. I have no clue where to look." Merle said and Daryl nodded.

"Well, I can think of a few places but we don't have the gas to be just driving around with no plan. We need to go back to the prison, see what we can salvage and see if anyone from our block turned and see if we can track the direction they were headed. If I could see that I may be able to tell where they were headed." Daryl said and they nodded.

Beth stayed inside the house all day going from room to room and taking anything they may need or could use and putting it in bags and loading it in there SUV. Merle and Daryl did the same outside and in the bars and sheds. They needed up finding a lot of good stuff.

Beth hit jackpot when she found a hidden compartment inside a closet that held a couple of guns, little ammo and a few collectors' knives. It was better than the few things they had with them now and maybe the prison would have more when the boys were ready to head back.

"So, you and Beth doing good?" Daryl ask as they were shifting through the shed at the side of the house and pulling things out that may be of use. Merle raised his eyes to look at his brother and smirked to himself. This was going to be too easy.

"Yeah, were good. She's, well you have no idea how amazing she really is." Merle told him and Daryl nodded before turning back around and opening another dusty cabinet.

"Good. I'm glad you're happy. It's good to have my brother back again and I always thought Beth was a good kid." Daryl told him and Merle nodded to himself.

"I actually need to talk to you about something." He said and Daryl stopped what he was doing and faced his brother, waiting for him to continue.

"You were right when we first returned to the prison. You need people in this world, but with everything that's happened I don't think we can trust anyone else other than the few people we already know. Beth and I, well she knows there's a chance we may never find the others and it could be just the three of us for a long time. I, I can't lose either of you. We got to make sure we take care of her, make sure she's always safe. She's strong and she's getting better at handling weapons but she's still a small, fragile girl and it would kill me to lose her." Merle told his brother who was shocked he was actually having this kind of talk with his older brother who before Beth would never have given a shit about anyone before.

"I understand Merle. I'll keep her safe too. Nothing will happen to her." Daryl told him and Merle nodded.

"We also think you deserve to be happy to little brother." He said and Daryl blushed before turning away from his brother.

"That anit gonna happen Merle. I'm fine. We can't trust any new people and even if we did you know I can't. Too much has happened to us and I've never been with a women unless you were there anyways." Daryl admitted cursing himself at how pathetic he sounded just then.

"I know. So does Beth." Merle said and Daryl spun around and stared at him.

"What are you saying?" Daryl ask and Merle rolled his eyes.

"Don't act dumb boy. You know what I'm saying. I think you should join Me and Beth." He said and Daryl knew his face must have been comical. There's no way his brother was offering to share his 'angel' with him.

"Does Beth know your whoring her out to other people." He snapped and Merle glared at him.

"If you ever use those words towards Beth again you and me will have us a problem little brother and I anit whoring her out to other people. I'd kill anyone else that dared lay a hand on her that way and she knows, it was her idea. She thinks the three of us would be happy together and I think she's right. I'm not talking about no one time things, Beth anit no drunk slut from the bar we use to share before, she's a full time wife material time of women. But she knows about everything we've done and been through and she accepts that. No other women alive would do that and you know it. She's beautiful, smart and wants to see both of us happy. She knows were a package deal and she thinks we could be happy together. Just, take a moment to let it sink in and think about it ok. You anit got to it was just an idea, a way for all of us to be happy in this shitty world." Merle explained for walking out of the shed and over towards the barn leaving his brother to think about what he said.

Later that day Beth started to wonder where the boys were, she hadn't seen them in a couple of hours. Not that she had really been looking, she had been busy too. She took their last load of stuff she found to the car and was just shutting the door when she heard the distinct sounds of moans. Turning around she gasp in shock. A small group of about 10 walkers were coming at her quickly and the guys were nowhere in sight.

Shooting them was too risky, it would bring more on them so she opened the car door and grabbed one of Merle's machete's out of the seat and turned just in time to stab one in the head that was reaching for her.

It feel to the ground just as the others reached her. She stabbed two more before a large one took a swipe at her and she screamed out for help as she fell to the ground and rolled under the car to get away.

"BETH." She heard the guys yell. They had heard her scream and both ran out to help her and their hearts stopped at the sight of three dead walkers on the ground but 7 more were now attacking the car trying to get under it and get to her.

"Merle." Daryl yelled and tossed his brother a knife as he took his first shot with his bow and took down the walker that was crawling under the car towards there girl. The walkers now seeing them decided to try their luck with the boys and turned from the car, allowing Beth to roll out from under it she watched as Daryl and Merle both worked together as the team they always were and took out the remaining 6 walkers before Merle ran towards her and grabbed her face in his hands and looked her over. She was scared, he could see that and she was starting to cry.

"Are you ok. Did you get bit?" he ask and she didn't answer right away. He felt his brother walk up and scan her over from head to toe as well to make sure.

"Beth." He ask shaking her alittle.

"No. No I didn't. They didn't touch me." she finally was able to say and they both sighed with relief as Merle pulled her into his chest and hugged her tightly.

"Scared the shit out of us girly." He told her sharing a look with his brother over her head. They looked at each other for a while as Beth cried into Merle chest, before Daryl nodded walking forward he kissed Beth on the back of the head, causing her to gasp.

"You did real good darlin." He told her before yanking his arrow out of one of the walkers and walking back towards the shed he had been in before. He had made his decision. He wanted what Merle had offered, he wanted Beth, wanted a life. Almost losing her again made him realize he had wanted her for a while too, so yeah he made his choice and Merle knew it. He also knew Daryl enough to know he needed to come to them first. They just had to wait for his brother to settle down some before he was completely ready.

"Come on angel. Let's get you cleaned up." Merle told her as he took her inside and lead her towards the bathroom where she could shower and change.

Later that evening after Beth had calmed down she and Merle were laying on the bed kissing when they heard a very light knock at there door. Merle got off the bed quickly as Beth got to her knees and waited as Merle opened the door.

Daryl was standing on the other side, his bag and crossbow in hand shifting nervously from side to side. When his brother answered there was no talking between them. Merle nodded and moved to the side so Daryl could come in. Beth watched with wide eyes as Daryl came in, set his things down and walked over towards her on the bed.

He looked her up and down for a while and she looked at Merle nervously who only gave her an encouraging nod and smile as he moved to sit back against the head board and wait for his brother to speak.

It took a few minutes before Daryl finally raised his blue eyes to meet Beth's.

"Ya sure." He ask and she looked at Merle and they both nodded. Daryl let out a loud breath before walking up to Beth, putting both hand in her hair and pulling her to him quickly, taking her breath away in a gasp as he kissed her.

Merle chuckled as his brother kissed his angel with just as much passion as he did when he kissed her. Oh yeah, his brother had some pent up longing deep inside for his angel and he was finally able to get it out.

"Got some pent up tension their baby brother." Merle ask him when he pulled away, both of them panting.

"You have no idea." He told his brother as he kissed her again. Merle smiled when Beth reached one hand out towards him as she kissed his brother deeply, biting his lips just the way Merle taught her and his brother groaned.

Taking her hand Merle moved to his knees behind her, moved her hair to one side and began kissing and biting her neck and he worked to un button his shirt she had been wearing.

"Damn." Daryl breathed when he pulled back just as Merle was sliding her shirt open and off her shoulders. She was fucking gorgeous, damn.

"Told ya. Best damn piece I ever did see." His brother said has he moved Beth's head to the side and kissed her deeply, his tongue sweeping deeply into her mouth.

Now that Daryl was ok with this and was sure he wanted it, it didn't take him long to get back into the comfort of being with a women that he shared with his brother and Merle was right. Beth was the finest women they had ever had.

Kneeling on the bed in front of her Daryl ducked his head down and latched onto her breast, licking, sucking and massaging them both and Beth moaned loudly into Merle's mouth and Daryl could feel her nails digging into his scalp and it only made him attack her even more.

He felt her pull at his hair and he raised up to see her move to work on the buttons of his shirt. He started to get nervous and his brother noticed.

"Don't worry Brother. She's seen mine and knows about yours, they don't bother her." Merle's voice rang out. Daryl nodded and groaned as Beth opened his shirt and vest sliding them off his shoulders and attacked her mouth her his nipple and bit down.

"Fuck." Daryl hissed through his teeth and Merle chuckled.

"She learns fast." Merle said as he slide her panties down her legs and tossed them to the floor.

Beth kissed back up his body before nibbling his ear.

"Lay down please." She whispered to him and he nodded before laying on the bad again the head board and looked up as her naked body.

Merle had removed his clothes already and was still kneeling behind her running his hands over her body.

"Show Daryl how good you are with your mouth sugar." Merle whispered in her ear but Daryl heard it and his eyes cloudy with lust when she moaned and nodded bent forward and started undoing his pants. Once she had them off and tossed to the floor she began running her hands up and down his thighs before giving him a smile. Bending forward she swallowed him down quickly not stopping till he hit the back of her throat, never once gagging.

"Son of a bitch." Daryl hissed and slammed his head back against the head board as he almost shot out of the bed. Merle chuckled at his brother. He knew what a natural Beth was at that. No women in history had been able to handle him or his brother like that.

Beth went to work on Daryl and he couldn't stop from gripping her blonde hair in his hands and thrusting his hips in and out of her mouth and she moaned loudly around him.

"She likes when you take control." Merle told his brother who couldn't even nod to him in reply. He was so into the feelings Beth where causing that nothing else around him mattered.

He felt her moan again and he looked back to see Merle had dropped down on the bed behind her and had his head buried in between her legs and she was rocking into him and moaning around his dick.

"God." Daryl moaned and had to pull Beth off him before it ended up cumming like a teen too quickly.

Beth gave him a sexy smirk as she kissed up his stomach and chest and back to his mouth before he took her into another demanding kiss as his brother continued to work her with his mouth. He felt her tense and moan loudly into his mouth, biting down on his lip and he knew she was cumming. Pulling back he watch her face flush, her breathing heave quickly and her lips part as Merle sat up and kissed her deeply letting her taste herself on his mouth and she moaned again.

"More." She panted into his mouth and he smirked at her.

"Always so greedy." He told her before kneeling behind her again and helping her lift up and straddle his brothers lap.

"Ready to feel heaven baby brother." Merle ask but didn't wait for an answer as he lowed Beth down and she inched Daryl inside her for the first time.

Merle watch Daryl's face and saw the moment he finally let go completely as he became one with Beth. They stayed still for a moment catching there breath before Daryl's eyes opened and Merle saw nothing but pure happiness in them. Gone was the stress, the anger and hurt from their past only to be replaced for the feeling of coming home for the first time.

"Lean forward angel." Merle told her and she nodded. Daryl knew what his brother was going to do so he kissed Beth to distract her and Merle prepared her before pushing in slowly. To his surprise she only groaned in pain once before Merle was finally in all the way and still, giving her time to adjust as Daryl continued to kiss her slowly pouring his love for her into his kiss and she poured it right back.

"Move. Fuck." Beth hissed and Daryl and Merle chuckled at the angel cussing before they both picked up the familiar rhythm they always used and Beth was moaning and cursing right along with them.

It didn't take long before they felt her tense and her muscles start to clamp around them.

"Gonna cum for us angel." Merle ask kissing her neck as he started taking her harder the way she loved and Daryl followed his lead.

"Yes she is. Cum on baby." He said sitting up and latching on to her breast and he rammed into from below. She dug her nails into both of here heads as she climaxed hard pulling them both over the edge with her. She blacked out as they fell in a head on the bed with Beth cuddle safely between them.

They knew then that nothing and no one would ever pull them apart. They had bonded together this night the three of them, married in their eyes and finally came home together and found there happiness and there peace.

They would leave out in the morning to look for the others but no matter what they were together forever and nothing would break that bond. Beth had healed the Dixon boys and in turn they healed her as well.

***Well what do you think. Should I do a part two with finding the others and how there life evolves? Let me know what you thought of this one. Felicia.***


	6. Chapter 6

Part two of the threesome story. Do to everyone wanting it. And so did eye. ;)

"Looks like everyone scattered little brother." Merle said as they walked around the prison looking for signs of where the others headed. Daryl look over at his brother. Merle was right no two cars went the same way. They'd never be able to find everyone at this rate.

"Baby brother look. I know you want to find everyone and so do I but we can't go trapsen around Georgia looking for everyone when it's clear there scattered. I say we take what we can from here and the three of us find a permanent place to settle and build a life. And hopefully will come across the others one day but we have Beth to think about now, it anit just us anymore." Merle said and they both glanced over to where Beth was kneeling down next to her daddy's grave saying goodbye.

Daryl sighed looking down at the gold band that the three of them were wearing now. After that first night together three days ago things just clicked right into place for them, they had been married in their eyes since then and he and Merle had found a few wedding bands on some walkers and they all made the decision to wear them. They were happy together. Finally feeling like they found home when they were together and Merle was right. They had a wife to take care of now and she needed some place safe.

"Your right. We should talk to Beth through." He said and they nodded walking over towards there wife who turned and smiled at them.

"Looks like everyone scarred in different directions Sugar. Anit no way to track them all down without splitting up." Merle told her and she shook her head.

"Nope. Were not splitting up for nothing." Beth said and they nodded to her.

"This place anit safe no more. We need somewhere else. Somewhere more secure and maybe once we find a place we can find the others in time or maybe they'll find us but we can't stay hoping from house to house forever." Daryl told her and she nodded biting her lip in thought.

"I uh actually might know of a place. I had told Rick about it before and he said he'd keep it in mind for a fall back place but he never brought it back up again so I didn't either, I figured he did really care for the idea much. Maggie and me before the walkers went to a small college and came home on the weekends and breaks. It wasn't nothing big but it was fenced in with high brink fencing and the school had a small section of dorms as well as the class rooms and stuff. All packed into one large building. It's about maybe 60 miles north almost to the state line." Beth said and Daryl pulled out his map of GA and looked to where she was talking about. He saw it then.

"I can't believe Rick never said anything. We could have escaped there before the Gov came and took us out." Daryl said and Merle nodded before giving Beth a kiss on the forehead.

"Good job Angel. It may just be what we need. We can go, get the place secure and set up and maybe the others will find their way there. Will leave a note here somewhere in case they come back looking like we did." Merle said and Beth smiled, glad they actually listened to her she knew they would make the perfect family. They complemented each other so well.

It took them several hours but they finally were able to gather up everything that was left behind and load in there SUV, they left a note in their old cell block for the others to find if they ever showed back up and they headed out, hoping the college campus Beth told them about was going to be the home they were looking for.

Due to the road blocks and herds it took them about 5 hours to reach the location Beth told them about and when they pulled up Merle and Daryl shared a look with each other. The place was perfect and un touched besides the few walkers on the inside that they needed to clear out.

"It's perfect." Daryl said looking through the iron gates to the inside. The building looked like a large mansion instead of a college. It was surrounded by a 12 foot tall brink fence with the only entrance being the iron gates to drive through. There was plenty of woods around for hunting and plenty of grounds for planting food and according to Beth the place ran off a natural well so they should have clean water. It was like a paradise in hell.

"I told you it was pretty small. It was a religious college that you had to be accepted into so not a lot of people knew about this place. Since daddy was a preacher at our church and the towns Vet he knew a lot of people and the head of the school was an old college friend of daddy's. That's how we got in." Beth told them and they nodded.

"Well we need to clear it out before the sunsets and get it secure so no one else can enter without going through us first." Merle told them and they nodded.

Merle was able to pick the lock on the gate and open it enough that Beth could drive through the gates. Merle chained and locked the gate behind them while Daryl started taking out the walkers. Beth drive their car up towards the front of the building and got out and started helping the boys take out all the walkers on the outside first. They didn't like the idea of her helping but they knew they couldn't stop her, plus they would need the help. Beth knew her way around and without her they were walking blind around this place.

"Okay I just did a sweep of the yard. No more walkers and there's no breaches in the fence anywhere so all these walkers must be from students and teachers that were left behind." Daryl said jogging back over towards there Merle and Beth where standing by the front door.

Beth led them inside and with her help they were able to go through each and every room in the college as well as the small section of dorms. They found walkers in almost every room but the three of them worked so well together they didn't have any problems clearing the place out.

"Well little brother looks like we got us a Dixon compound. Let make it home." Merle told Daryl who rolled his eyes at his idiot brother.

For the next several days they worked on clearing out all the bodies and burning them. Beth had decided they would take the president's office as their bedroom. It was the largest room that had a bathroom attached to it and it had a large window that looked over the front yard of the college where you could see the front gate as well as the road leading up towards their new home and Beth knew it would make her husband's feel better to be able to see everything from their bedroom.

They moved several mattresses out of the dorms and up to their new room and Beth was able to make it look real nice. By the time she was done with it Merle and Daryl were both very happy with it.

"Looks good baby." Daryl told her as he came in from helping Merle outside and saw everything she had done in there room. Turning towards him she gave him a very sexy smirk.

"Where's Merle." She ask as she walked towards him and bent down to remove his boots. Smirking down at her he chuckled.

"On his way." He told her and bit back a moan as she ran her hands up his legs as she stood and helped him remove his vest and button down sleeveless shirt.

"Whatcha doing there blondie." He ask her and she smiled.

"Loving my husband." She told him and he did moan then before picking her up and walking her over towards their new bed. Plopping her down on the mattress that were laid on the floor he quickly covered her body with his and groaned when she wrap around him and scrapped her nails in his scalp.

"Starting without me." Merle smirked from the doorway as he watched his brother let loose with their wife. It was nice to see him happy and not so closed into himself. With them he was himself.

"Naw bro. Just warming her up is all." Daryl told him as he moved to kiss down her neck un buttoning her shirt and sliding it off.

Chuckling Merle shedded all his clothes as he walked towards them. Kneeling down he bent down and kissed Beth hard catching her moan as Daryl nipped at her breast before he moved lower, removing her pants and tossing her panties to the side.

"Damn. So fucking wet." Daryl hissed when he ran his fingers over her and she bucked into his hand, crying out into Merle's mouth.

"Please." She begged and Daryl decided not to make her wait. Bending down he did something he had only ever down to her as he dived in and began bring her to the brink of madness with his tongue.

"Feel good angel?" Merle ask her when he pulled back from there kiss. Nodding she reached up and let Merle guide her head onto his cock and he groaned when she swallowed him down.

It didn't take Daryl long before she was bucking beneath him and flooding his mouth with her essence that he loved so much.

"Turn over baby." Daryl told her. She pulled off Merle long enough to get on her hands and knees before taking him back in as Daryl stripped out his pants and slammed into her from behind.

They worked in a familiar rhythm and Beth knew she'd black out with the amount of pleasure they were giving her. God she loved having two husbands.

"Fuck. Yeah." Merle hissed and Beth moaned when she swallowed down his seeds causing her to tighten on Daryl and the two of them feel over the edge together before they all collapsed onto the bed. They both settled down on each side of Beth with the same thought in their mind.

Married life was good.

"CAR." Beth yelled out as she saw a black truck approach. Daryl and Merle ran ahead of her to great whoever it was at the gate. They had been at the college for a month now and they wasn't about to let anyone take it from them.

"Daryl, Merle." They heard a familiar female voice call out and Daryl laughed out loud.

"Michonne. Damn girl." He said as they saw the sword wielding female climb out of the passenger side holding little ass kicker as Carl and Lizzie followed behind her. Rick limped out of the driver seat and greeted them when they opened the gate and let them in.

"Damn I didn't think we'd ever see anyone again." Rick said giving Daryl and Merle a hand shake and Beth a hug. Beth smiled as Michonne let her hold Judith while Carl ran and brought their truck inside the fence so they could secure it back again.

"so this is the place you told me about. Damn should have listened to you sooner." Rick said looking around at the place they seemed like a dream come true.

"Yep our little Beth is full of surpise." Daryl said throwing an arm around her shoulders and Michonne rasied an eye brow at this and the wedding bands on there fingers. Rick too saw this.

"Something you'd like to share." Michonne ask and Beth smiled.

"Not that it's any of anyone's business but the three of us are together. As in married. If you can't accept that there's the door." Beth said and everyone looked at her in shock as she dared them to say something and Rick shook his head. Things had defiantly changed.

"Whatever make you happy." Rick told her and she nodded before walking off with a laughing Michonne showing her around while Carl and Lizzie followed. Beth showed them were they could sleep and let them pick the rooms they wanted to make their own while Merle and Daryl showed Rick everything they had done in the month they had been there, Rick was impressed to say the least.

Later that night Beth cooked some of the deer Daryl had caught that morning and they all settled down for a family meal and to talk. Rick was amazed at how happy the three Dixon were together and how devoted Daryl and Merle both seemed to be.

"So where'd yall go." Daryl ask Rick during dinner.

"I was shot in the leg when we ran. I had my family with us. We lost Mikka while we were trying to get away. Michonne was able to drive us to safety. We stayed in this abandoned store with a while until my leg healed. Through I would die of infection but Michonne was able to save me and find medicine for me. After I felt good enough to move around we made our way back to the prison and found your note and headed here." Rick told them and they nodded.

"No sigh of the others yet?" Merle ask and Rick shock his head.

"We haven't seen anyone till you guys. But if we found your note then maybe they did too." Michonne answered and they all lapsed into silence after that.

Rick and the other fell into a good, happy routine at the Dixon compound as they were calling it. Daryl ,Merle and Beth seemed to step up as leader since they found the place but they didn't make any decision without consulting everyone first. They all rotated watch and Merle and Daryl along with Carl hunted for their meat almost every day.

Lizzie and Beth took care of Judith, the meals and the house work while Michonne and Rick spent most of their time keeping watch and helping with the farming. About two weeks after Rick arrived they saw a couple more familiar cars pull up.

"Maggie." Beth yelled when she saw her sister standing at the gate. Beth handed Judith to Lizzie and ran full sprint to the gates with everyone behind her.

"Beth. Oh thanks god." Maggie said. Once the gates where open the sisters almost knocked each other over hugging. Daryl and Merle stood back hoping Beth wasn't about to lose her sister when she finds out she was with both of them.

"It's so good to see you." Beth told her and Maggie nodded.

Glenn, Carol and Tyreese all greeted everyone and waited for the girls to break apart.

"Were all that's left. We lost Karen and David. Karen was bit when we ran and David didn't want to be without her. We went back to the prison a few weeks ago and saw your note and here we are." Carol told the others who nodded.

Maggie pulled back and looked at her sister. She looked so good. Almost a glow about her. When she looked down and saw the wedding rings she gasp.

"You and Merle got married?" Maggie ask and Beth shook her head.

"Me, Merle and Daryl did. I'm with both of them now." Beth said and Maggie glared at the two men.

"WHAT. How dare you." She started but Beth shoved her back and glared at her sister.

"Don't even start you shit Maggie. This here is our place and I will not allow you to come into a happy home and dare to talk to my husband's like that. We are happy and I won't change a thing. If you can't accept that then there's the road." Beth hissed before turning away from the others and stomping back inside waving off her husbands who both went to follow her. Everyone else just stood there stunned.

"Is that true. The three of you?" Carol ask Daryl who nodded with a smile.

"Yes and were happy. You all free to join us here and make a life with us but not if you can't be 100% ok with our relationship." He said and waited to see what the others said.

"Fine with me. As long as you happy." Carol said and Tyreese nodded. Carol smiled as she went to greet Lizzie and Judith who she had missed dearly.

"Maggie. I know this is new and something you wouldn't have thought your sister to do, but we've been here with them for a few weeks now and I can honestly say that the three of them are very happy and Beth is well taken care of, but don't try and make her chose. You won't like the choice she makes." Rick told her before walking off and leaving Maggie and Glenn to think about what he said. Merle and Daryl followed going up to their room to check on their wife.

Once they got her calmed down enough she headed to the kitchen where Lizzie was waiting on her with Carol and Judith.

"Lizzie says you plan the meals around here so I wanted to wait for you before we did anything." Carol told the young women who had changed so much since there time at the prison. Nodding Beth set them to work and together they were able to make a nice meal for everyone.

Dinner was tense at first as Beth ignored Maggie and Maggie spent the dinner observing her sister and her sisters two husbands.

She had to admit they looked at Beth the way Glenn looked at her and both the rednecks had changed since she knew them. Merle wasn't as big of an ass as he had been at the prison and Daryl talked and actually smiled with the others around. It seemed Beth brought out the best in them. sighing she knew she had to let Beth go and live her own life, even if that was hard to do.

"Beth." Maggie said after dinner when she caught her heading to her room for the night.

"What." Beth ask and Maggie sighed.

"I'm sorry about before. I was just shocked I guess. It's not something I would think you'd been into I guess, but I don't want to lose you again so I'll accept it, even if I don't understand it." Maggie told her and Beth nodded.

"I'm glad. I don't expect you to understand it, just as I don't understand your attraction to Glenn but I accept it and I love Glenn now too as my brother in law. One day you'll see what I see and maybe you'll grow to love them too." Beth told her before hugging her quickly and walking to her room where her husbands were waiting for her.

Yes Beth knew they were still living in dangerous times and anything could happen. But they were together again and Beth had found two handsome men that loved her and took care of her. And she wouldn't change a thing.

Now she just had to tell them she was pregnant.


	7. Chapter 7

_*This one will take place when Rick forces Carol to leave. Beth was the one that actually killed Karen and Dave but was covering for Beth. When Daryl and Merle return from the run for the meds all hell breaks loose. Merle and Beth already in a relationship as is Daryl and Carol.*_

Beth cried from her spot on the floor in the office where Merle had taken her and Judith before he left for the run with Daryl, Michonne, Bob and Tyreese. She knew she was in trouble. When Carol had found her after she killed both Karen and Dave she thought for sure the women would tell everyone but she didn't. She smiled and told her she understood that she had planned to do that too and she helped Beth drag their bodies outside and burn them. She just wanted to keep her family safe. She didn't want to lose anyone else, especially Merle. She loved him, he was her husband and she couldn't stand the thought of seeing him sick, like Maggie was having to do now with Glenn.

But she had killed two people and Tyreese would want her dead when he found out. She sobbed quietly as she thought of Merle and how she hoped he didn't hate her for what she had done. She'd die if she lost him.

Two days later the door to the office burst open and Merle was standing there sighing in relief that Beth had not gotten sick while he was gone.

"Thank god." He breathed as he swept her up in his arms and hugged her tight to him. They had almost died getting the meds for the group. They had lost Tyreese in his suicide mission and it almost cost them their lives and he was terrified he'd get back only to find Beth deathly ill.

"You made it back. Is everyone alright?" Beth ask when he released her from the tight hug.

"Tyreese didn't make it. Asshole almost got us all killed but the rest of us are fine. Where's Carol?" Merle ask. When they didn't see Carol outside with Rick and Carl they thought she was inside with Beth.

"What do you mean? She went on a run with Rick yesterday?" Beth said frowning and Merle looked panicked. Pulling Beth and the baby along with him they ran outside where the others where cleaning up the walkers that had busted down the fence. Beth handed her dad the baby to look over and then followed behind her husband.

"Carol's not here little brother. Beth said she went on a run with Rick yesterday." Merle told Daryl who swung around to face Rick. Maggie, Hershel, Michonne, Carl and Bob all moved closer to see what was going on. Maggie and Hershel already knew what happened to Carol.

"Where is my wife Rick?" Daryl ask moving closer to his friend. Rick sighed running his hands over his face.

"I made her leave. We went on a run and I told her not to come back." Rick said and took a step back when Daryl went to charge him. Merle held him back but his brother was roaring mad.

"Why?" Michonne ask, she was shocked Rick would do something like that.

"You have to understand. I didn't want to but I made a call. She admitted to killing Karen and Dave. What she did was wrong and I can't have someone like that around here, so you just have to understand Daryl." Rick said and Daryl was pissed, he shrugged off his brother and slammed his fist into Rick's face.

"She didn't kill nobody and even if she did that anit your call asshole. You didn't want to make the hard calls anymore remember farmer prick. I'll kill you if I can't find her." Daryl spat in anger. Beth started crying again. Carol was gone and it was all her fault.

"Daryl, I hate to say it but if she killed those people we can't trust her." Hershel said and Beth chocked back a loud sob.

"How is what she may have done any different then Rick knocking off his best friend for fucking his wife, of Carl killing Karen's son in cold blood in the woods, or you and Rick willing to hand of Michonne to a fate worse the death to the governor to keep your family safe. How is that any different? You are all a bunch of two faced bastards. It's ok to kill or sacrifice people when it's to keep yours safe but when someone else makes the hard calls you want to kick them out. Well fuck you all. I'm gonna go find my wife. Fend for yourselves from now on." Daryl spat out, no one knew what to say. Daryl was right and Rick knew it and now they were going to lose Daryl too and there was nothing no one could say to stop that.

"Stop." Beth said and everyone turned to look at her.

"Carol did do it. I did. She helped me clean it up when I freak out after it was done. I just wanted everyone safe. I didn't want anyone I love to get sick and die. When I went to Karen and Dave's cell they were already chocking on blood and I knew they wouldn't make it. Carol didn't do it but I told her not to take the blame that I would own up to it when everyone was back and take my punishment." Beth said and everyone stared at her in shock. This little meek, quite girl killed two people.

Hershel gasp in shock. Beth had killed them.

Merle sighed when he saw Beth refusing to look that him. He knew she was afraid he'd hate her now but that would never happen. He understood completely why she did it and he was proud that she stood up for herself.

Walking towards her he drew her back in his arms and let her cry into his chest while sharing a look with his brother. They couldn't stay at the prison anymore. These people had wronged them one too many times.

"You gonna kick her out too? Still feel the same about it Hershel now that you know the truth?" Daryl ask and Hershel couldn't say anything and Rick was trying to not look at the disappointed look on his son's face.

"Daryl, I'm so sorry. I thought I was doing what was right. I didn't want to see Tyreese kill her and I knew everyone would not trust her again." Rick tried to reason and Daryl scoffed.

"The way I see it is you took the side of all those lazy ass bastards from Woodbury, the same ones that wanted me and Merle to fight to the death instead of sticking by the people that have been there with you since day one. You owed Carol Rick because of you she lost her daughter but she still followed her and help you raise yours. So fuck you I'm out." Daryl said and turned towards his brother who nodded.

"Me too. I anit staying here if my brother is leaving. Sugar you what do you want to do?" Merle ask and Beth nodded.

"I'm coming with you and Daryl." Beth told him, she would never abandon her husband. He smiled and kissed her before leading her and Daryl inside to pack all of their things.

"Beth what are you doing? You're just going to leave?" Maggie ask as everyone walk inside there cell block behind them. Beth sighed before turning to face her sister and father.

"Yes, Maggie he is my husband would you let Glenn go off without you?" she ask and Maggie scoffed.

"That's different." She said and Beth frowned.

"Why because you don't like Merle. Screw you Maggie. You anit my mother and I love him. He is my husband whether you like it or not and it's only fair. You and daddy were fine kicking Carol out when you thought she killed them but now you're changing your mind. You can't do that. You can't be willing to condemn some people and show favoritism to others." Beth told her and she just stood there in silence.

"You never would have killed someone before marrying him." Maggie told her and gasp when Beth's hand connected with her face in a slap that had everyone staring at in shock.

"Merle had nothing to do with what I did. I did what needed to be done, and now I'm going to leave with my family to search for my sister in law. Maybe one day will run into each other again. You have Glenn and daddy to take care of now." Beth said before walking into her cell and helping Merle and Daryl pack everything up.

Rick tried his best to get Daryl and Merle to come back once they found Carol but they refused. They couldn't trust Rick and the others anymore and they knew in order to keep their women safe they needed to get away from these people that didn't have their best interest at heart.

Beth said good bye to her father who understood why she was leaving and told her to follow her husband, he would keep her safe. She knew deep down that was the last time she'd ever see her father again but she was at peace that he understood and was proud at the women she became.

She hugged her sister even though she knew her sister was mad and didn't understand but she didn't have to, she just had to accept Beth's choice. Daryl got his bike ready and help load up there truck just as they saw a car driving to the gate honking.

"That's the car I gave Carol." Rick yelled out and Daryl ran full sprint to the gate and let her in. When she was out of the car he kissed her so deeply and hugged her tight that she was gasping to breath.

"We were just about to come find you women." Daryl told her and she cried into his neck as she hugged him to her. She was afraid she'd never see him again.

"I couldn't leave without you. I just had to come and see if you'd come with me." Carol told him and he chuckled.

"You anit even got to ask darlin. I'll follow you anywhere." Daryl told her as he drove her car up to the top. Beth ran and hugged Carol tight and badgered her for taking the blame.

"I told you not to." Beth told her and Carol just smiled.

"What's going on?" Carol ask when she saw Merle had loaded up the truck with all their things.

"You, Daryl me and Beth are leaving this place. Can't trust no one no more." Merle told her and Carol nodded smiling that her little Dixon family wouldn't let her die out there alone.

"Us too." They heard and turned to see Michonne and Bob standing there with their stuff ready to go.

"What?" Daryl ask and Michonne smiled.

"Way I see it is, you always had my back Daryl and you were the only one that didn't agree with sacrificing me to the prick bastard. Merle only took me to make it look like he was giving me up and them let me go. You trusted me first and I always go with my gut and my gut says that I belong with you all. And Bob here is coming with me because I said so." Michonne said giving Bob and wink who smiled at her in return. Nodding Merle and Daryl smiled glad to have the strong women along and knew then they'd be alright.

Rick just watched as they lost almost all of their strong people all because of a stupid split second decision he made to try and keep the peace. He would never make another decision again.


End file.
